


A Fine Awakening

by papersandals (laronmi)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laronmi/pseuds/papersandals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu wakes up at the hospital to find a judge waiting for a chance to speak to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://t-and-b-anon.livejournal.com/524.html?thread=1124620#t1124620) at the t&b kink meme. takes place right after the final boss fight, so to speak. assume that Kotetsu became unconscious again at some point.

When Kotetsu regained consciousness, he was surprised by three things:  
1: He was in the hospital.  
2: Nothing hurt.  
3: There was a judge sitting in a chair next to his hospital cot, drinking from a styrofoam cup and reading from a thick manila folder full of papers.

"Ughuuraf," Kotetsu said. He meant to say, "Judge Petrov? What are you doing here?"

Judge Petrov looked up from the folder and gave him the smallest of grins. "Good to see you've woken up at last, Mr. Kaburagi.

"Hurrnag?" said Kotetsu.

"From my understanding," Petrov continued, setting both the folder and the cup on a stand nearby, "the doctors have you on some powerful painkillers. You had taken quite a hit."

"Baagurabal."

"You had been asleep for several days. Your daughter and co-workers were quite concerned; I'm certain they'll be most pleased to hear that you've woken up."

It felt like there were giant balls of cotton stuffed into his mouth. Kotetsu tried to lift his hand up and feel if that was true, and possibly remove them if it actually was. However, his arm refused to listen to his brain, and it ended up flopping uselessly on the bed like a dying fish.

"...Do you need something?" Petrov asked after watching him for a few moments. Kotetsu tried to motion with his hands that he wanted the cotton balls out of his mouth, but when he couldn't get them to do anything other than flop around some more, he decided to try speaking.

"Harglebargemurkgh." Okay, speaking was also useless. Petrov looked at him curiously, and then shook his head.

"I think it would be best if I fetched a doctor. However, before that, I would like to speak to you about why I'm here. No need to say or do anything," Petrov added when Kotetsu tried to speak again, "I would actually prefer to have you just listen."

He grabbed the manila folder and opened it. "These are a summary of the damage costs and penalty fines you have built up over your decade as a hero. Before you can retire, it is important for Billing and Accounting to not only receive payments for fees that have not been paid off, but also to reconcile any outliers or other statistical abnormalities in the numbers with your own testimony."

Kotetsu whimpered. Petrov paused, looked up at him, and actually _smirked_.

"Furthermore, I have received requests from the Justice Bureau to redo your files. It appears that during this entire incident, all of your records were tampered with. There are quite a large number of gaps in concerns with your information and history, and we were unable to recover all of it. When you recover, please stop by the bureau so that we can have you fill out all the necessary paperwork, as well as give us detailed reports on anything we are missing."

"Can't you tell me this when I'm not drugged and unable to respond?" Kotetsu wanted to ask. What came out instead was, "Aaagwanarrwa?"

"—Do not be concerned," Petrov said. "We will, of course, do our best to assist you in this process. Now," he said as he flipped the first sheet over, "let's move on to page two."


End file.
